Moving!
by fictionlover94
Summary: The Uno family moves into fathers estate one shot. The other kids mentioned are David and Ashley  the delightful kids  kids.


**I don't own quit nagging me**

Rachel and Nigel stared eyes very wide. McKenzie, Garrett, and Chris's jaw dropped at the house, well really mansion. The Uno family was moving from a quiet little house on the other side of town to this. Father had died only when Nigel was 17, but the house was now in Nigel's custody.

"That is the house? It looks more like a mansion!" exclaimed McKenzie who looked like a teenage girl version of number 1.

"It is a mansion Kenzie,"said Garrett rolling his eyes. "I wonder what dad's uncle Ben did for a living, maybe he's a self made man. Like me when I'm older."

"Yea how does work out for you? That's the closest you'll probably ever get," teased Kenzie about his brothers plans.

"In this world you're a gold digger," said Garrett tapping on his head. Kenzie and Garrett started to stick there tongue's out at each other.

"Okay kids stop that," warned Rachel shaking her head. She still couldn't believe this mansion was left in possession of Nigel.

"Mom are we really going to move here? I mean dad's uncle Ben died in this place," asked Chris looking around at the property a pond and shrubs sat everywhere.

"Well we're going to move here for a month to get clear out all of the old stuff. Then sort out money for the property and whats going on. Also the memorial for your great uncle Ben..."

"We're going to move here forever aren't we?" asked Kenzie.

"Don't think of it as forever, think of it as an adventure," said Nigel.

"Did you read that in a hallmark card dad?" asked Kenzie and Nigel rolled his eyes.

"I swear you are just like me," said Nigel shaking his head. Then Kenzie rolled her eyes at him. Rachel sighed and looked at the mansion and then looked around for the real estate agent.

"Nigie?" asked a familiar high voice of Lizzie Devine. Nigel and Rachel looked at her confused and then at each other.

"Do you know her?" asked Rachel and Nigel shook his head no. Rachel frowned normally she wasn't the jealous type but the way this girl sounded. She had a bad feeling about this girl.

"Are you Liz Wells?" asked Garrett fully well knowing that she was Lizzie _Divine_ her father's ex-girlfriend.

"Yes I am, and I remember dating my dear Nigie back in elementary school. Hmm he had a great taste, but too much of a workaholic for my taste. Never thought he would get married and have kids," she giggled a bit and looked at Rachel, Kenzie, Garrett, and Chris.

"Yea well he's married," said Rachel her smiled getting a bit tight.

"Well lets see the house shall we?" asked Lizzie and started to walk into the house with Nigel and Rachel at her heals. Two kids were hiding in the bushes however watching them.

- With Brenna and Cade-

"There Kendall Prep kids," said Cade being only 8 and fully well knowing that the kids from Kendall Prep likes to tease them. "Its the uniforms they must have came immediately from school to here." The oldest girl, a teenager, was in the dark green and dark blue plaid skirt and orange blouse.

"Stop stereotyping them," scolded Brenna.

"Come on then lets spy on them then," said Cade staring her down. He had inherited his fathers green eyes and mother's blond hair.

"Fine but you give me your left over Halloween candy if we prove that they're actually nice," she said her blue eyes meeting his.

"Deal, and you have to tell your friend Holly that I don't like her," said Cade. He knew Brenna told Holly that she liked him.

"Fine, now come on you sore looser." Both of them rushed behind the door as Lizzie closed it. Both of the kids jaws dropped when they took a good look at the parents.

"That's not, the famous number 1 is it?" asked Brenna hearing of him since she was in training. Cade just knew that it was. So that must have meant that the women was number 362...

"We proved that they're not snobs now lets get out of here. I want to claim my Halloween candy." Both of them heard one of the kids say something.

"It's green the room is green," said the girl looking down cast.

"She has to be a snob," said Cade feeling a swell of relief come through him. Maybe his Halloween candy won't be gone.

"She's just picky-" Then the kids screamed as they fell off the banister they were leaning over.

"Hey get out of here you kids!" screamed Lizzie throwing herself at them. The entire Uno family just stared at them.

"Excuse them, the kids in the neighborhood think that this place is haunted. Nobody really lived here and some of them are thought to see things in the windows. Especially at Halloween with the whole adrenaline and stuff," but even Lizzie looked nervous.

"Kids will be kids," said Rachel with an easy smile. She loved kids and she wanted to see if Nigel wanted another. Lizzie's face tightened and all of the kids looked at her laughing including Nigel and Rachel.


End file.
